megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Aleph
Aleph é o nome padrão do protagonista de Shin Megami Tensei II. Ele é também conhecido sob o nome de Falcão (Hawk). No início do jogo, ele é apresentado ao jogador como um Gladiador sem qualquer lembrança do seu passado, ou mesmo quem ele realmente é, apenas descobrindo muito mais tarde do seu papel predeterminado como o Messias da humanidade e do seu direito de fazer a escolha fatídica entre acolher esse destino justo, tornar-se agente dos demônios ou não tomar nenhum desses caminhos, escolhendo seu próprio futuro. Como de costume para os protagonistas masculinos na franquia Shin Megami Tensei, Aleph não tem o poder de lançar técnicas mágicas, mas compensa com sua capacidade única de recrutar e evocar demônios através de seu terminal de braço. Além disso, ele também pode empunhar espadas e armas de fogo. Aleph também é capaz de realizar a fusão de espada, um processo que lhe permite fortalecer suas espadas para lhe conceder maior poder. Aparições *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Protagonista Principal *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Membro da Equipe DLC, Raça Replicant Personalidade Mantendo a tradição da série ''Shin Megami Tensei, Aleph é um protagonista silencioso, onde sua personalidade se baseia nas ações e decisões dos jogadores. Perfil ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' "Falcão" Aleph é introduzido na história com o nome de "Falcão", um iniciante sob a orientação de Okamoto. Ele foi salvo por Okamoto de ser morto por demônios que o emboscaram enquanto ele estava no que Okamoto se referia como um "estupor embriagado" (provavelmente uma consequência do seu, na época, estado amnésico recente). Como o dono de um ginásio de luta, Okamoto, impressionado pelas habilidades do jovem, tomou-o sob sua asa e o treinou para ser um Gladiador, de modo que um dia ele se tornaria um campeão no Coliseu de Valhalla, o que faria com que ambos alcançassem a cidadania no Centro, um distrito privilegiado da cidade, deixando suas vidas passadas para trás. "Falcão" é descrito como um prodígio. Não só ele tem a maior pontuação alcançada em uma Batalha Virtual, mas "literalmente passou por ela ileso", de acordo com Okamoto. Ele também é um concorrente e um dos dois finalistas do mais recente torneio do Coliseu, e esperasse que ele lute contra o Urso Vermelho, um guerreiro em um ginásio do rival de Okamoto, Haneda. Um dia, enquanto treina furiosamente na Batalha Virtual da área para da próxima disputa, Falcão ficou surpreso com a súbita aparição de um estranho homem em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele prevê que uma grande calamidade em breve ocorrerá na cidade e, como tal, ele tem esperado pacientemente pela aparição de guerreiros fortes nos várias Batalhas Virtuais públicas espalhados pela cidade, para que ele pudesse dar-lhes o que ele chama de "Programa de Evocação de Demônios", afirmando que, se a humanidade não aprender a usar o poder dos demônios, ela será inevitavelmente destruída por eles. Confuso, Falcão aceita sua oferta, carregando o misterioso programa em seu Terminal de Braço. O dia da luta finalmente chega, mas Falcão encontra-se sofrendo de múltiplos "flashes" de cenas enigmáticas que ele não consegue se lembrar claramente: todos eles mostrando um homem de terno, juntamente com vários outros indivíduos preservados nus dentro de estranhos tubos de laboratório. Esse fenômeno, no entanto, acaba por ser um problema quando as visões começam a afetar o Falcão bem no meio de sua batalha contra o Urso Vermelho. Ele consegue alcançar a vitória no final, e é coroado como o novo campeão do Coliseu de Valhalla. Após o torneio, Falcão e Okamoto deixam a cidade principal de Valhalla, e começam a viver no antigo ginásio de Haneda (agora sob a gestão de Okamoto). Mas um dia, eles recebem uma visita inesperada de um morador do Centro, uma mulher chamada Hiroko, que precisa da ajuda do "novo campeão" para encontrar o paradeiro de um "menino desaparecido". Ela explica a eles os detalhes secretos de um "acidente" no Centro: uma explosão que aconteceu seis meses antes dos eventos do jogo e que, supostamente, foi criada por dois cientistas chamados Mekata e Hanada. Segundo ela, Hanada está se escondendo em uma mansão que pertence à governanta de Valhalla, uma mulher que atende apenas com o título de "Madame". A entrada para a mansão é muito rigorosa, mas a Madame é conhecida por convocar campeões recentes dos torneios, a fim de felicitá-los por sua vitória. Então o plano de Hiroko é acompanhar Falcão, para que ela possa entrar no prédio fortemente protegido e encontrar pistas sobre a localização de Hanada. No entanto, uma vez lá, a Madame explica que ela também precisa da ajuda do Falcão, já que ela também está em busca de Hanada, o qual escapou de sua propriedade, e está planejando abrir um portal para o Abismo, o mundo dos demônios, para que os demônios possam vir ao mundo humano e causar desastres. Sem grande escolha, e guiado pelo "demônio de estimação" da Madame, um poderoso Cerberus, Falcão, junto com Hiroko, viajam para os distritos de favelas de Valhalla, em busca de Hanada, para que ambos possam impedi-lo. Através dos sentidos elevados de Cerberus, Hanada é rapidamente encontrado, mas em sua busca de aperfeiçoar sua pesquisa sem quaisquer restrições, sua mente enlouqueceu de poder: usando quatro "bonecas" especiais, e um círculo mágico, ele conseguiu abrir um portal para o Abismo, convocando de lá um demônio chamado Mercurius, a quem ele ordena matar Falcão e Hiroko. O demônio, entretanto, é muito poderoso para o cientista sozinho controlar, e acaba assassinado ele, após ignorar seus comandos. Finalmente cuidando do demônio enfurecido, Falcão e Hiroko relatam suas descobertas de volta para a Madame, mas em sua mansão, alguém chamado Zayin está esperando por eles. Um representante do Centro, Zayin afirma que ele está procurando Falcão por um longo tempo, revelando que seu verdadeiro nome era "Aleph", e que ele também era um residente do Centro o tempo todo. Zayin então leva Aleph e Hiroko de volta à sede do Centro, onde são recebidos pelo Bispo do Centro, o qual diz a Aleph que suas memórias foram apagadas por Mekata, logo após ele ser sequestrado do Centro. Ele diz que Aleph, na verdade, não é outro senão o "Messias": o salvador escolhido de Deus, cuja vinda foi predita por João no Livro de Apocalipse, e que a Tóquio do Milênio precisava dele para guiar o povo para a construção do Reino do Milênio, uma era em que, segundo ele, a humanidade encontraria a verdadeira paz eterna sob a vigilância de Deus. O Messias O Bispo então introduz Aleph a uma mulher chamada Beth, aquela que ele alega ter sido enviada por Deus com a missão de ser a "parceira perfeito" para o Messias. Beth promete estar ao lado de Aleph para sempre, e então os dois são enviados em várias tarefas pelo Bispo para salvar a cidade da destruição pelas mãos dos grandes demônios que estão causando destruição: King Frost com sua magia do gelo e um Basilisco, o qual está reivindicando a vida dos inocentes com uma toxina mortal, estão aterrorizando o distrito de Holytown da Tóquio do Milênio. Não só isso, eles também têm que cuidar de Betelgeuse, um demônio que apareceu no distrito da Fábrica (tomando o local de um grande projeto de escavação e mineração) e vários Demi-Nandis violentos, os quais o Centro reproduz nas áreas agrícolas do mesmo distrito para alimentação. Ao lidar com essas múltiplas ameaças, a dupla também começa a notar que os terremotos estão se tornando cada vez mais frequentes, e que os trabalhadores da Fábrica estão se comportando de forma suspeita... Após lutarem contra o ataque dos demônios, Aleph e Beth reportam ao Centro, onde Zayin está esperando por eles. Ele sugere que Aleph visite Gimmel na área de Arcadia, esperando que a viagem ajude a tornar a sua memória um pouco mais clara. Mas uma vez lá, ele e Beth se deparam com um mundo completamente diferente do de fora: não há demônios, casas luxuosas e grandes árvores enchem a paisagem, e todos os que lá residem são felizes. Finalmente, encontrando-se com Gimmel, ele diz que foi encarregado de Arcadia logo após Aleph ter desaparecido, construindo-a em uma versão protótipo do Reino do Milênio que a Milênio quer construir, e que até agora, o projeto tem sido um sucesso completo. Gimmel pede então que os dois voltem ao Centro e relatem a Zayin. No entanto, o que eles encontram lá é uma situação de caos total: os demônios conseguiram invadir o Centro, e um homem a quem o Bispo se refere como o "Anti-Messias" está afirmando para a população que ele é o verdadeiro Messias, e não Aleph. Como tal, Aleph e Beth são enviados em uma última missão a fim de interceptar as atividades do Anti-Messias, o qual eles rastreiam todo o caminho de volta ao Coliseu de Valhalla, descobrindo que ele é chamado Daleth e que ele está desafiando Aleph a um duelo, a fim de descobrir quem deles é o verdadeiro salvador da profecia. No entanto, na batalha que se seguiu, Daleth conseguiu "desencadear um ataque brutalmente poderoso" que acabou colocando Aleph em desvantagem. Então, quando o vencedor da luta parecia óbvio, Beth mergulhou na frente do ataque final de Daleth, salvando Aleph de morte certa, à custa de sua própria vida. Vendo isso, Aleph se recupera, finalmente derrotando Daleth, poupando sua vida, como para honrar o desejo de Beth de que ambos os jovens sobrevivessem ao confronto. Enquanto ela fecha os olhos, Daleth escapa silenciosamente, e o Bispo do Centro, guiando uma multidão de crentes para a arena, grita ao povo que Aleph é de fato o Salvador de Deus e, portanto, o "verdadeiro" Messias. Depois dos tristes acontecimentos que se desenrolaram na arena do Coliseu, um menino pequeno chega a Aleph, dizendo que "um velho de aparência engraçada" lhe disse para passar uma mensagem para ele. Ao ler o papel, Aleph descobre que foi entregue por ninguém menos que o próprio Mekata (um dos cientistas fugitivos que certa vez trabalharam para o Centro). Seguindo as instruções do memorando para encontrá-lo nas favelas de Valhalla, Aleph descobre que Mekata é o "homem de terno" que apareceu nos estranhos sonhos que teve antes. O cientista diz que está disposto a dizer a Aleph exatamente quem ele é, e por que suas memórias se foram... mas ele tem uma demanda: Aleph deve ir para a Fábrica, e libertar Hiroko, a qual foi preso pelo Centro por suas ações no início do jogo. Aleph concorda em cooperar com ele, mas a segurança na Fábrica é difícil, e as celas são mantidas em um lugar separado do resto da área, então Mekata explica que Aleph precisará passar por uma passagem secreta através do Submundo se ele deseja ter sucesso em seu resgate. Uma vez lá, Aleph é emboscado por Daleth, o qual exige uma revanche: no entanto ele é mais uma vez derrotado, e ao fugir, deixa cair um item chamado "Pilar de Marte", o qual Aleph rapidamente pega. Ao explorar as masmorras do Submundo, guardadas pelo demônio Janus, Aleph conhece e faz amizade com uma pequena garota demoníaca chamada Nadja, a qual parece desenvolver uma espécie de "paixão inocente" por ele. Como sua seguidora temporária, ela ajuda Aleph através dos labirintos, guiando-o para o local do campo de trabalho, onde eles finalmente encontram a cela de Hiroko, a qual está sendo guardada pelo próprio Zayin. Depois de entrar em combate contra o Cavaleiro do Templo, Zayin, movido pela resolução de Aleph, revela que mesmo ele está começando a ter dúvidas sobre os métodos imorais do Centro de cumprir suas leis, decidindo deixar o destino de Hiroko sob os cuidados de Aleph, mas não antes de alertar que ela "não está em seu juízo". Só depois de entrar na cela de Hiroko, Aleph descobre o que ele realmente quis dizer: Hiroko obviamente não está sã, e não irá partir com ele. Nadja, vendo os esforços desesperados de Aleph para salvar sua amiga, termina interpretando isso como um sinal de amor, decidindo fundir-se com Hiroko, a fim de curá-la da lavagem cerebral do Centro, afirmando que, ao se tornar parte de Hiroko, Aleph também a amaria. Fortalecida pelo poder de Nadja, Hiroko volta ao seu estado normal, fugindo do campo de trabalho, junto com Aleph, quando ambos decidem finalmente encontrar Mekata, para que ele lhes revele a verdade sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas, uma vez em Valhalla, eles mais uma vez se encontram com Zayin, e ficam chocados ao saber que o Centro enviou um demônio gigantesco chamado Abaddon para engolir toda Valhalla. Totalmente enojado com as ações do Centro, Zayin, marcado como um traidor, desencadeia uma revolta, apoderando-se da transmissão local na Rede de Notícias do Milênio e informa as pessoas sobre os verdadeiros propósitos do Centro: segundo ele, o mundo do Reino do Milênio que o Centro quer criar é uma realidade apenas para um número limitado de pessoas selecionadas. Os que não são escolhidos são cruelmente descartados, assim como os cidadãos de Valhalla (que escolheram os prazeres de uma vida livre em vez da servidão sob os mandamentos do Centro). Uma vez que o "trigo tenha sido separado do joio", o Milênio será destruído, exatamente como Valhalla foi. Finalmente, Zayin revela que a Fábrica é nada mais do que um campo de concentração, onde as pessoas são forçadas a trabalhar contra sua vontade. Ao expor a verdadeira agenda do Centro ao povo, Zayin espera incitá-los a agir, para que eles possam juntos impedir os planos do Centro, e corrigir o sistema corrompido que está governando a Tóquio do Milênio. No Submundo Divididos pela dúvida de que lado se alinharem, Aleph e Hiroko fazem amizade com um misterioso loiro no bar de Holytown, o qual se apresenta como Louis Cypher. Segundo ele, o corpo de Abaddon pode ser encontrado escondido em algum lugar no Submundo, muito abaixo das profundezas da Tóquio do Milênio, e ao alcance da influência do Centro. Ouvindo isso, eles decidem viajar de novo até lá, passando por várias camadas diferentes das ruínas subterrâneas do que foi uma vez a metrópole original de Tóquio, encontrando seus vários moradores e gradualmente descobrindo quão realmente sombrio era a maneira como o Centro tratava aqueles que não são considerados dignos aos seus olhos. Primeiro, eles têm que lutar contra Daleth mais uma vez, agora nas masmorras da cidade afundada de Shinjuku. Sem o conhecimento deles, Daleth criou um novo plano para usar uma poção do amor em Aleph (fabricado por uma Fada brincalhona chamada Puck), a fim de fazê-lo se apaixonar por Hanoun (uma tímida garota fada que é a dona de uma drogaria na área), o que Daleth espera fazer seu inimigo desistir de sua missão de uma vez por todas. No entanto, o plano fracassa, e a poção do amor acaba por acertar Hiroko em vez disso, a qual então começa a perseguir comicamente Daleth. Após Aleph forçar Puck a dar-lhe a poção e ser ajudado por Oberon (o rei das fadas e o governante benevolente de Shinjuku) a quebrar o feitiço de Hiroko, Daleth é o próximo a sofrer os efeitos da poção, se apaixonando profundamente por Hanoun (a qual já o amava desde o início). Após esses eventos, Daleth finalmente abandona seu rancor contra Aleph, decidindo viver em Shinjuku ao lado de Hanoun, a fim ajudar as fadas lá a tornar suas vidas mais fáceis. Ele também explica que o "Pilar de Marte" que Aleph pegou em uma de suas batalhas anteriores é na verdade um dos sete artefatos antigos necessários para abrir uma passagem para o Abismo. Ele dá-lhes uma sugestão de onde eles podem encontrar o próximo Pilar, e depois eles partem, retomando sua exploração do Submundo. A próxima parada é Akasaka, uma cidade sob o domínio de Jirae, demônios trabalhistas (e até mesmo alguns seres humanos) que ganham a vida escavando armas preciosas e outros itens de eras passadas em um local próximo, e as vendem aos clientes da superfície. Por fim, Aleph e Hiroko chegam à cidade de Roppongi, uma área que se tornou o último refúgio da "comunidade mutante", um grupo de humanos grotescamente desfigurados pelas radiações tóxicas que afetaram a Terra após a guerra nuclear, e foram expulsos pelo Centro por isso, forçados a viver para sempre fora do alcance da luz solar. Depois de conhecerem o Ancião Mutante e ouvir sua história, Aleph e Hiroko são então apresentados a Hiruko, o qual serve como um atendente do poderoso guardião de Tóquio, Taira no Masakado. Desesperado para corrigir seus erros do passado, onde traiu tolamente o clã Amatsukami de deuses Japoneses (e o próprio Masakado) quando permitiu que os Kunitsukami, aliados com o Deus Hebreu, os derrotasse e os aprisionasse, Hiruko implorou a Aleph para recuperar as partes do corpo do seu mestre, que foram separadas em pedaços quando ele tentou mediar o conflito entre os dois grupos opostos, e foram levadas pelos Kunitsukami não muito tempo depois que eles foram igualmente selados pelos mesmos deuses que haviam se aliado antes. Com a ajuda de Hiruko, as portas de diferentes santuários espalhados pelo Submundo foram abertas: lá, Aleph e Hiroko encontram alguns dos Kunitsukami, os quais após lutarem ou serem ajudados por ele, concederam a dupla as partes do corpo de Masakado que tinham em sua posse. Então, depois de descobrir a localização da cabeça perdida de Masakado (a qual estava na posse de um escavador em Holytown, sem saber de seu verdadeiro valor), e fundir todas as partes juntas com a alma de Masakado (a qual Hiruko tinha com ele o tempo todo), Aleph e Hiroko finalmente reviveram Masakado, o qual, depois de os agradecer, teletransportou a si mesmo e a Hiruko para uma gruta selada no Submundo, onde os Amatsukami estavam sendo detidos. Não possuindo a grande força que ele teve uma vez, uma consequência temporária do processo de renascimento, o poder atual de Masakado foi incapaz de deixá-lo fazer nada mais do que apenas remover a pedra gigante que foi colocada no caminho da entrada da caverna. Como tal, Aleph e Hiroko eram os únicos que podiam libertar os deuses do Amatsukami agora. Ao conseguirem fazer isso, eles foram profundamente agradecidos por Hiruko e pela própria deusa do sol Amaterasu. Partindo para o Reino Diamante, um plano celestial onde a Amatsukami pretendia curar suas feridas, Aleph e Hiroko foram deixados mais uma vez onde eles começado. Mas desta vez, eles se decidem: voltarão a Holytown, se juntarão a Zayin em sua busca pela verdadeira justiça e irão atacar a sede do Centro de uma vez por todas. Rebelião Uma vez reunido com Zayin, ele lhes explica que sua primeira prioridade é o resgate dos trabalhadores inocentes que, segundo ele, estão sendo forçados a trabalhar na área da Fábrica contra sua vontade. Todos eles correm para os campos, mas ficam perplexos ao descobrir que nenhum dos trabalhadores, alguns dos quais são até crianças, queriam deixar suas celas (assim Hiroko fez antes), indiferentes às condições desumanas com que havia trabalhado todo esse tempo. Sabendo que algo estava claramente errado, Zayin sugere que eles invadam a torre de vigia da Fábrica, cujo último andar estava sendo guardado pelo demônio Belphegor, o qual quase consegue ferir mortalmente Zayin. Depois que Aleph e Hiroko acabarem com Belphegor, eles descobrem o segredo perturbadoramente sombrio da Fábrica: no topo da torre, uma mulher-demônio chamada Sirene está cantando uma triste melodia que está hipnotizando os trabalhadores para trabalharem até a total exaustão e a morte nos campos. Eles descobrem, no entanto, que ela não era culpada por suas ações. Sua música era a única maneira de chorar pela perda de seu amor, de quem ela foi tirada pelos homens do Centro. Aleph e Hiroko decidem terminar o que Hanada começou uma vez: com as bonecas que ele uma vez utilizou em suas mãos, junto com outra que não estava originalmente na posse dele (e foi a principal razão para o fracasso do ritual nas favelas de Valhalla), eles conseguem abrir um portal que leva diretamente ao Abismo, onde eles começaram a procurar o amante perdido da Sirena, esperando que ao reunir o casal, ela parasse de cantar. No entanto, no meio de suas buscas nas planícies do Abismo, Aleph e Hiroko experimentam um fenômeno bizarro: um tipo de "distorção espacial" os teletransporta para dentro de um edifício misterioso onde, em câmaras separadas, encontram pessoas presas a cadeiras metálicas, com seus cérebros conectados em computadores. Investigando ainda mais os andares superiores, eles ficam chocados ao descobrir que o responsável pelo estado nojento daquelas pessoas não era outro senão Gimmel, o verdadeiro Gimmel, onde ele lhes revela que a Arcadia que Aleph testemunhou antes não era mais do que a fabricação da realidade virtual, simplesmente uma ilusão sob seu controle. Conscientes de que Gimmel não os deixaria sair desse lugar, e agora que eles sabiam a verdade sobre sua falsa utopia, os dois entram em batalha, onde Gimmel é morto, e seu mundo falso de ilusões e mentiras, destruído. No fim, Aleph e Hiroko rastreiam a localização de Petersen, o amor de Sirene. Trazendo-o para a Tóquio do Milênio pelo mesmo portal de onde eles vieram, eles finalmente o reúnem com a Sirene. O casal agradece Aleph e Hiroko por sua ajuda e bondade antes de viajarem de volta para o Abismo, o que faz o feitiço que causou uma lavagem cerebral nos trabalhadores se desfizesse. Agora eles são realmente livres. No entanto, o grupo não tem muito tempo para comemorar, ouvindo através das transmissões de televisão em Holytown que o Bispo do Centro decidiu adotar medidas mais drásticas para lidar com o golpe de Zayin: ele afirma que se Zayin não se submeter ao Centro imediatamente, cortarão o fornecimento de ar de Holytown, matando implacavelmente todos que vivem nessa área. No entanto, Zayin não pretende se entregar tão facilmente, dirigindo-se para a sede do Centro não para se render, mas para combatê-los de frente. Aleph, Hiroko e Zayin encontraram-se diante dos portões das câmaras secretas do Centro, o qual abrigava seus verdadeiros e misteriosos líderes: um grupo enigmático conhecido apenas como "Os Quatro Anciões". Ainda assim, as aparências podem enganar, com a assembléia de senadores rapidamente mostrando um vislumbre de sua natureza desumana, transformando o rebelde Zayin em uma laje de pedra com seus ferozes poderes sobrenaturais. Vendo isso, é revelado para Aleph e Hiroko, os quais se apressaram para resgatá-lo, a verdadeira identidade dos Anciãos como sendo na verdade os Arcanjos de Deus o tempo todo. Três deles, Miguel, Rafael e Uriel, enfrentam os heróis em uma batalha furiosa, sendo todos derrotados e mortos por eles. Não obstante, o perigo ainda não passou: o próprio "Deus" aparece dessa vez, a fim de se vingar de Aleph e Hiroko por matar seus servos. Depois de uma árdua e difícil batalha, no entanto, eles ainda conseguem emergir triunfantes, ainda que com grande esforço. Saindo das câmaras, o último Ancião então aparece na frente de Aleph e Hiroko, revelando-se como o último serafim, Gabriel. Segundo ela, os arcanjos eram todos comandados no passado pelo verdadeiro Deus para cuidar da construção da Tóquio do Milênio, sendo instruídos por ele a esperar pelo salvador que um dia Ele lhes enviaria. No entanto, o governo da cidade, sob o controle deles, tornou-se tão irreversivelmente corrompido, transformando-se em nada mais do que um instrumento para controlar e escravizar a humanidade, que simplesmente não poderia abrigar um Messias do Único Deus para liderar o povo. Incapazes de esperar mais, os três serafins caídos tentaram fabricar seu próprio Messias, uma perseguição herética que os desviou da verdadeira vontade de Deus, o qual os abandonou em troca. Agora Gabriel, que se separou deles por ordens de Deus, é o único arcanjo que permaneceu. Ela usa seus poderes mágicos para restaurar Zayin de volta ao normal, e diz a Aleph e Hiroko que ele está esperando por eles na sala de controle do Centro, antes de desaparecer. No Abismo Temporariamente apontado como o responsável por dirigir as atividades do Centro, Zayin mais uma vez pede a ajuda de Aleph e Hiroko, afirmando que eles devem investigar uma estranha anomalia que seus computadores detectaram perto da área de Holytown. Uma vez lá, eles ficam surpresos ao descobrir que uma estranha torre de "broca" surgiu na superfície, e que sua aparência parecia afetar os civis de maneiras ainda mais bizarras: suas energias naturais, sua Magnetita, estava aparentemente sendo absorvida pelo enigmático obelisco giratório, desmaio e desorientação sendo apenas os sintomas primordiais do que poderia se tornar ocorrências letais. Relatando suas descobertas de volta a Zayin, ele deduz que o objeto é na verdade a cauda de um demônio ainda maior, cujo corpo, ele conclui, deve estar morando no Abismo para que tal coisa seja possível. Assim, Aleph e Hiroko decidem viajar mais uma vez ao mundo demoníaco, para descobrir exatamente o que está acontecendo. No entanto, parece que o uso do portal criado pelo posicionamento correto das quatro bonecas em um lugar e uma ordem específicos só é capaz de enviá-las para um dos vários segmentos diferentes do Abismo, o distrito de Tiphereth, e que Aleph e Hiroko terão que encontrar uma maneira alternativa de chegar ao Abismo se quiserem explorá-lo completamente. Para isso, eles começam a coletar os "pilares" que Daleth mencionou uma vez em sua viagem a Shinjuku: reunindo os seis artefatos restantes e colocando-os em seus respectivos altares (que estão espalhados pelo Submundo) Aleph e Hiroko conseguem evocar um verdadeiro portal que finalmente os envia para as planícies de Yesod, no mundo demoníaco, onde logo descobrem que um demônio chamado Moloch, seguindo ordens diretas do governante do Abismo, Lúcifer, é o responsável pela situação que os cidadãos de Holytown estão enfrentando atualmente. As razões pelas quais Lúcifer gostaria de assimilar as energias da magnetita dos moradores da superfície ainda são desconhecidas. Após investigar a cidade próxima e reunir mais informações, Aleph e Hiroko descobrem que o caminho para Tiphereth está selado, e que a passagem para a próxima área está sendo guardada por um demônio chamado Hecate, o qual, aparentemente, como a deusa da lua, torna-se invencível quando a lua está em qualquer fase, exceto quando está sem luz. Ao derrotá-la, eles abrem caminho para duas novas áreas: Netzach e Hod. Como lhes foi dito que as portas para a área Tiphereth foram trancadas por duas chaves na posse dos governantes de Netzach e Hod, esses são, consequentemente, os seus novos destinos. Neste ponto, cabe ao jogador decidir qual zona ele deseja visitar primeiro: se Hod é escolhida, Aleph e Hiroko devem enfrentar Tiamat, um demônio de grande poder, dito pelo próprio Lucifer para não subestimá-los. No entanto, se Netzach é escolhido, Aleph e Hiroko devem derrotar Crowley, um feiticeiro humano que é obcecado com a prática dos Sabbaths (orgias cujo objetivo é a reunião de energia sexual com o propósito de evocar demônios). Quando ambos são derrotados, Aleph e Hiroko finalmente abrem as portas que estavam bloqueando a entrada para Tiphereth, conectando as quatro áreas mais uma vez através do Corredor Yetzirah. Ao chegarem em Tiphereth, Aleph e Hiroko são de repente abordados por um mensageiro demônio chamado Gemori, o qual trabalha para Lúcifer, e está lá sob seu comando para trazer Aleph diante de seu mestre, em Kether (a zona final em que o Abismo está dividido). No castelo de Kether, o palácio pessoal onde Lúcifer e seus servos moram, Aleph e Hiroko descobrem que Louis Cypher era a aparência humana de Lúcifer o tempo todo, o qual então revela a eles que o Deus que eles derrotaram nas câmaras dos Anciões no Centro não era nada mais do que um "falso" "Deus", o produto da fé dos serafins caídos, a qual era tão monstruosamente forte e de mentes tão irremediavelmente distorcidas, que ela realmente conseguiu dar vida a um YHVH Falso. Confuso sobre a fonte misteriosa do poder não natural de Aleph, Lúcifer considera a possibilidade de Aleph ser, de fato, a reencarnação de Satanás, o supremo instrumento de julgamento, punição e retribuição de Deus, e é por isso que ele convocou Aleph em sua presença, para que ele pudesse verificar suas suspeitas, vendo-o diretamente. Agora, face a face com ele, Lúcifer fica aliviado quando chega à conclusão de que Aleph não é Satanás. Mas, segundo ele, vários sinais ainda estão indicando que o renascimento de Satanás é apenas uma questão de tempo, particularmente o fato de que Set está começando a despertar. Ele diz a eles que Set é uma das "duas metades" de Satanás, aprisionado em um templo localizado no reino de Tiphereth, e sob os efeitos de um sono profundo infligido pelo próprio Deus, para que ele só pudesse despertar quando viesse o dia que Satanás seria mais uma vez necessário. Satanás, diz Lúcifer, é um instrumento da ira de Deus: se ele for ressuscitado, eliminará toda a raça humana da face da Terra, nem mesmo poupando os moradores do Submundo ou do Abismo, do extermínio completo, e é por isso que Lúcifer quer lutar contra Satanás em uma última batalha até a morte, para que ele possa proteger seu povo. No entanto, Lúcifer não está confiante de que ele possa ganhar contra Satanás sozinho, e é por isso que ele deseja a ajuda de Aleph. Ele diz que se ele e Hiroko realmente desejarem formar uma aliança com ele e os demônios, eles devem chegar ao Castelo de Kether mais uma vez, mas sem a escolta de Gemori desta vez e, obviamente, por sua própria vontade e desejo de todo coração de juntar-se a ele e sua causa. Gemori então leva Aleph e Hiroko de volta para Tiphereth, onde eles são quase imediatamente confrontados com outro encontro inesperado: Gabriel está no Abismo, e ela diz que Zayin deseja vê-los. Ela os transporta para um lugar chamado "Éden", um jardim localizado no topo da sede do Centro e que, segundo ela, foi feito do mesmo modo que o paraíso de antigamente. Lá, o grupo é reunido com Zayin, que está ciente sobre sua audiência recente com o Lúcifer no castelo de Kether. Ele afirma que o objetivo de Lúcifer não é nada além de impedir que os humanos alcancem a paz, e é destruindo a Tóquio do Milênio que ele pretende alcançar esse objetivo. Zayin de fato reconhece o inegável fato de que o governo anterior que administrava o Centro estava realmente podre até o cerne, mas ele ainda veementemente insiste que, no final, foi graças ao Milênio que a humanidade conseguiu sobreviver por tanto tempo nesse mundo infestado de demônios, e como tal, ele faz aos dois uma proposta própria: Zayin quer Aleph e Hiroko do seu lado mais uma vez, para que os três possam matar Lúcifer, reconstruir o Milênio e trabalhar juntos para a construção de um verdadeiro Reino do Milênio. A partir daqui, Aleph deve tomar uma decisão que irá levar ele e Hiroko em um caminho sem retorno possível: ele pode se juntar a Lúcifer em sua busca para libertar a humanidade da tirania e submissão de um mundo de ordem sufocante... ou ele pode juntar-se a Zayin e Gabriel em sua busca para livrar o mundo do príncipe das trevas e de seus lacaios, a fim deixar seus destinos outra vez sob a jurisdição dos comandos de Deus. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Aleph aparece durante a missão da DLC "Messiahs in the Diamond Realm". Nanashi encontra e o resgata no quadrante noroeste do Reino Diamante, e ajuda-o a afastar fora uma horda de demônios da Lei. Como os outros Messias, Aleph está confuso sobre sua localização, com a última coisa que ele se lembra sendo sua própria morte quando a Arca Megiddo disparou. Ele sai para se encontrar com En no Ozuno na entrada, e depois se junta à equipe enquanto eles lutam com Stephen. Status ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Galeria Etimologia A palavra Aleph é a primeira letra do alfabeto Hebraico, significando touro ou boi, e tem muitas associações, sendo a sua carta de tarô o Louco (alguns dizem o Mago), sua cor sendo um amarelo pálido, a correspondência física sendo o fôlego, está associado ao sol e seu simbolismo é a força de vontade. Por outro lado, Alpha, a primeira letra do alfabeto grego, é derivado de Aleph. Então há a Árvore da vida na Cabala. Aleph é o nome do Nexus entre Chokmah e Kether, Aleph sendo "A inteligência impetuosa". Curiosidades * Seu traje é acessível aos jogadores usando um avatar masculino em Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE.